


Stone

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Potions, Resentment, Sorting, Sorting Ceremony, Unrequited Love, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **

Entombed below the stone castle, he feels secure. Master of his own domain, he rules his petty kingdom, brewing discord between the students as easily as he creates the most complex concoctions.

He is unnerved at the shock The Boy gives him.

Though he saw The Boy from a distance at the Feast, he finds himself quite unprepared for the first time he sees those familiar eyes staring impertinently at him across the classroom. 

Staring out of that despised face.

He sneers and takes a point from Potter because he has the cheek to look at him with Lily’s eyes.


End file.
